Keddie
Keddie (K/'''T and '''Eddie) is the friendship or romantic pairing of KT Rush and Eddie Miller. They met when KT entered Anubis House with a pile of boxes and Eddie bumped into her and she fell. Eddie recognized her from a vision he'd had and they almost immediately became friends. This is partially due to the fact that Eddie had visions about her before she came and approached her about it quickly. At first, KT thought he was a bit strange but she eventually warmed up to him and they shared her grandfather's mystery. They built trust between each other and spent a lot of time together. Eddie attempted to help her 'stop the great evil' her grandfather mentioned. This pairing did not happen romantically due to KT not having a boyfriend in this season. KT has expressed multiple times that she has no romantic interest in Eddie. Then it was confirmed that KT would not get a boyfriend, by Alexandra Shipp, and that Peddie got back together, meaning Keddie did not happen. Also, it was KT who reunited Peddie, meaning she is happy for them and respects their relationship. In an interview however, Alexandra Shipp mentions that KT has a crush on Eddie. TWIST: Are there any crushes or romance for KT this season? AS: She definitely has a crush on Burkely Duffield's character Eddie, but she really respects and loves Patricia, so she's not about to try and step on anyone's toes. Although she does have a thing for Eddie, she's just keeping it in the friend zone throughout the entire show. To view the real-life pairing of Burkely Duffield and Alexandra Shipp, see Alexely. Click to View the Gallery, Fanfiction and Society pages Keddie Moments ''Season 3 '' House of Arrivals / House of Presents *Eddie helps KT pick up her things. *"You're the girl from my dream," Eddie says to KT. *KT helps Eddie write the fake letter from Nina to Fabian. *Eddie asks KT to write the fake letter. *Eddie doesn't mind when KT shakes his arm. *KT seems concerned for Eddie when he has his vision. *KT asks if he's okay after she sees him being scared because of the vision. House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs *Eddie helps KT try to find what the key opens. *Eddie starts to help KT with the mystery in this episode. *KT calls Eddie a "hero". *Eddie is very flattered by KT calling him a hero. House of Revelations / House of Questions *They learn more about each other while skulking in the bushes. *They act as a good team when discovering more in the mystery. *Both are flustered when the others suggest they're dating. *Eddie respects KT's request for him not to talk about her mystery with the others. *Eddie seems sad when KT said it was only her mission. *Eddie did make KT hide first. *Eddie cared about KT, so he hid her before he hid himself. *They both held hands with each other. *They both blushed when they held hands. *Eddie goes through a bit of trouble to get KT's key back. *She gets him out of trouble by giving Victor a fake package. House of Pi / House of Mistrust *Eddie and KT go to spy on Victor together. *They argue about Mr. Sweet being part of the society. *KT is concerned about Eddie when he pulls her away from her booth to talk. *KT tells Eddie she needs him to help her with defeating the great evil. *When they are spying on Victor, Mr. Sweet, and Ms. Denby, KT's body was on Eddie's chest . House of Trickery / House of Unity *KT comes to comfort Eddie when he's sitting alone on stage. *She convinces him that he can handle the mystery by reminding him that he's the Osirion. *Eddie defends KT when Patricia, Fabian and Alfie accuse her of working for Victor. *When Eddie hugs everyone, he hugs KT twice. *When everyone hugs Amber, KT's hand is on Eddie shoulder. House of Tombs / House of Smuggling *The two are very close throughout the episode. *They sit next to each other in class. *During class, KT calls Eddie the Osirian and smiles at him. *She calls him Osirian again while in the chamber. *When they are in the chamber, they sit next to each other. *They smile at each other in each part of the episode. House of Anticipation / House of Close Calls *In the tomb, Eddie keeps asking KT if she's okay and ignoring Fabian, who is also with them. *Eddie assures KT that he and the rest of Sibuna want to stay and help with the ceremony, saying that they were okay with risking their lives. *When Eddie can't figure out where to put the bracelet, KT jokingly asks how he became the Osirian in the first place. *When Eddie realizes that KT is freezing in the crypt, he gives her his jacket and wraps it around her. *KT looks very worried when Eddie notices that RFS didn't wake up and they failed the ceremony. House of Hustle / House of Set-Up *Eddie refuses to let KT leave the school. *He tries to stop her from leaving the classroom. *When she leaves, Eddie is very worried. *He goes to try and help her when he thinks she had been kidnapped. *She assures him that he was okay and worried when he continues to freak out. *Eddie convinces her that she has to leave to keep herself safe. House of History / House of Eclipse *Eddie almost tells KT something but is cut off by Fabian. *Eddie is relieved to see KT was in the cellar. *KT looks disappointed when Eddie never finished his sentence. *They run upstairs to the ceremony while Fabian is downstairs alone at the elevator. *Eddie realizes KT is upset and goes to see what is wrong. *He rubs her shoulder comfortingly. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Eddie apologizes for hitting Frobisher's tank to KT. *They keep arguing over whether or not Frobisher is awake. *When everybody hears that Sibuna can stay, Eddie and KT hug each other. House of Possession / House of Greed *Eddie asks KT if she's okay when they discover that Frobisher really is alive. *They go check on Harriet together during art. *Out of everyone in Sibuna, Eddie seems to be the one most worried while watching KT through the hidden cameras. *To get into detention, Eddie and KT (and Fabian) make a huge mess of the hallway. *When Sibuna is watching KT it looked like Eddie was about to cry. *They hug. *When KT is in her room crying, Eddie comes in first with Sibuna. *Patricia calls Eddie "KT's number one fan". *KT tells Patricia that she doesn't need to be jealous and that she doesn't think about Eddie that way. *KT talks to Eddie about "A girl liking a boy, but can't tell the boy because she's worried it'll end the friendship" meaning Patricia, but Eddie seems to think it meant KT, and says that "The girl should know the boy just likes her as a friend". *KT is furious at Eddie when he says Frobisher is still alive, not knowing that he is. *She apologizes to him about it later. *He tells her that they need to look out for each other. *They are both really close throughout the episode House of Deceptions / House of Rainbows *KT says she doesn't think Eddie would stand Patricia up. *She keeps saying what she thinks about Eddie's excuses, showing how well she knows him. *When KT runs and knows the colors, Eddie smiles as she runs past him. House of Winning / House of Moonlighting *Eddie asks where KT had gone and is very upset that she had left. *He says that they might lose without KT, showing he thinks of her as their best player. *Eddie comforts her by asking if she wants him (and Sibuna) to come with her to the secret room. *KT said she's okay to go in the secret room if Eddie (and Sibuna) are coming. *Eddie has his arm around KT at breakfast, showing concern. House of Treachery / House of Imposters *When KT sat at the dining table, Eddie and Sibuna ignored her. *When KT walks out of the dining room, Eddie seems to be sad for KT and a bit angry. *Eddie said that he thought KT was one of his best friends. House of Cunning / House of Suspicion *KT pleads with Eddie to believe her. *He tells her it would be easier if she explained what was going on. *Eddie takes the moon-key and tells her he'd keep it for now while she stays in her room. *KT seems most concerned about Eddie believing her than anyone else. *Eddie and KT rehearse the scene for the play together, and they were both acting really awkward. *When Jerome complains about their acting, Eddie retorts that nothing is wrong with him while glaring at KT. *KT gets upset and quits the play. House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Eddie apologizes to KT. *KT goes to Eddie when looking for Fabian despite him not believing her. *Eddie goes looking for KT. *They find each other and they smile at each other. *KT looks worried when RFS is behind Eddie. House of Hog / House of Defeat *KT stays outside the gatehouse when Eddie is captured, probably thinking of a way to save him. *KT goes to help Eddie escape when Alfie is distracting Robert. *When they are hiding under the desk in the gatehouse, KT and Eddie are very close together. *When KT is captured by Patricia and Fabian near the summerhouse, Eddie is determined to get her back. *He tells her that she was more important than Alfie was. *Patricia mocks them, saying that they would be a good couple. *KT looks a little disturbed as Eddie and Patricia kiss. House of Ammut / House of Heroes *KT covers her eyes when Eddie believes she is evil. *Eddie puts his arm around her shoulder. *He urges her to trust him over Robert. *When KT "becomes" a "sinner" Eddie whispers, "Not KT..." * Patricia assumes Eddie wanted to be with KT. *KT defends Eddie when Fabian demands to see Eddie's red eyes. *Eddie asks KT if she slept okay. *When Patricia thanks KT for "taking care of Eddie", she seems jealous. *KT hesitates to answer Patricia, seeming that she likes Eddie. *He keeps staring at her at the dinner table. *When KT says "We made a great team," they stare at each other smiling for awhile. *Eddie and KT high five. *Eddie and KT leave together to see the fireworks. *When they leave, they smile at each other with Eddie's arm around KT. *At the end, KT is standing next to Eddie. The Touchstone of Ra *In The Touchstone of Ra, when Sophia wanted KT to be a sacrifice, Eddie really cares for KT and he yelled "KT!" And when Mara came, KT snaps out of the trance and asks Eddie "Eddie, what's happening?" *KT and Eddie are trying to get the touchstone of Ra away from Sophia together. *When the stone is messing with the house, KT and Eddie get locked in the hallway near Eddie's room. *After Eddie sacrifices his Osirian powers and passes out, KT yells "Eddie!," showing that she is worried for him. Trivia * Many people see them like brother/sisters, as great friends/love each other but never dating, ever. * They are similar to Jabian, another pairing where there is/was a one-sided crush/attraction, altough KT didn't take it as far as Joy did. Category:House of Anubis Category:F/M Category:Pairings Category:Minor Pairings